And Away We Go!
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: At the latest World Conference, the countries decide that America and Canada should be allowed to come to one meeting to get the point of it. Full summary inside! Please R&R! T because I'm just paranoid. Not historically accurate!
1. Chapter One

Axis Powers Hetalia fan fiction by hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji (on fanfiction).

And Away We Go!

Full Summary: At the latest World Conference, they countries decide that America and Canada should be allowed to come to one meeting to get the point of it. The next world conference is next month, so England needs to prepare them. One problem: America has his own ideas (as usual). (Not the best summary in the world...)

NOTICE: This is not historically accurate. At all. You've been warned! ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Well, I'd have to say that concludes this meeting-," England said, but was (rudely, in his opinion) interrupted by France.

"I disagree," the man said with a strong accent, yet perfect English.

"Oh, and if you would care to explain _what _we left out?" England asked. "Bloody wanker," he muttered under his breath.

"Tsk, tsk, Arthur!" France said, studying his nails as he talked to the man with bushy eyebrows and green eyes. "Surely, you would know. You are the one raising them, of course," at the last part of his sentence, France's voice grew cold.

"America and Canada? Yes, I am raising them, but what-?"

Ludwig let out a sigh.

"Yes?" England asked after cutting himself off in mid-sentence to see what the heck Germany was sighing about.

"What Francis is trying to say-," Germany began, but then, of course, Italy interrupted him.

"Bring them to the next meeting!" Italy yelled excitedly.

ヘタリア

America was lying on the couch, out cold. Canada stared at his twin, worry showing in his eyes. Usually when America was asleep, he was smiling. Even if just a bit. But he wasn't right now. And that worried Canada. Plus he was always bursting with energy when he awoke, but today had been different. The two brothers had been making there way down the stairs when America complained his stomach hurt. Once they were downstairs, America face planted onto the couch and has been there ever since.

Canada twisted back around, leaned his back against the couch, his legs against his chest, and his arms curled around his legs. He sighed. When his brother wasn't planning something mischievous to do, they would just roam around the woods. But with America feeling sickly, they couldn't even do that. Canada wouldn't be surprised if he discovered that America had been up all night plotting what to do to Enland when he returned from the latest World Conference.

With that last thought, Canada fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Canada recognized this for some reason. What was it? He knew for one that he was in America and his shared bedroom. He saw America lurking over him, a smirk lighting his face as always. Or sometimes a goofy and stupid grin, but it depended on the circumstances.<em>

_America reached towards his brother and tickled his hips. The sleeping Canada reacted by squealing and sitting upright in his bed, furious at his brother. "I was perfectly fine asleep, America!"_

_Canada now realized he was seeing one of his memories. Actually, it was a memory from the last time England came for a visit._

"_Come on, Canada! England's coming! I can hear-!" America's sentence abruptly ended when they heard the door open and close downstairs. "Just pretend you're asleep and let me take care of the rest," America whispered._

"_Like I planned on anything else?" Canada whispered sarcastically._

_America crawled back into his bed. He knew that England would come to him second, even if he was closer to the door. It was most likely because he expected the American twin to do something to him._

_Slowly, the door creaked open and England's light footsteps made their way across the room to Canada's bed. England smiled softly at the sleeping boy, and pulled his covers up slightly because they were about to fall from the bed._

_England then turned to America. He had his mouth hanging open and glasses askew as he slobbered on the pillow below his head. England sat on the edge of the bed, and slowly reached out to take off the young colony's glasses._

_Before he could reach that point, a hand came up and England was being tackled by America. America laughed as he hugged Arthur—it had been quite some time since they'd last seen him._

_Canada hopped out of bed and joined them._

"_Hi, England!" the twins said in unison._

And with that the dream abruptly ended with the sound of an opening door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know, new story. I'm going to start an update thing on my profile, so make sure to check it out. Please, read and review! I want to hear your thoughts on my writing! Thanks guys! <strong>

**Don't forget—the more reviews, the faster the updates (unless I can't keep up! Lol).**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The door opened at the same time the thunder clapped. Canada, startled and easily awoken from his peaceful sleep, jumped, his glasses almost falling off. "England?" he asked groggily to the man who was closing the all too squeaky door. He had slight trouble making out the figure, since it was dark. Lightning flashed and confirmed that it was indeed England.

The thunder boomed again, causing America to sit upright on the couch, startled out of his long sleep. "Wait- wha-?" he said, then saw England's form and grinned. "England!"

England was surprised that the American twin hadn't come running towards him, instead remaining on the couch and just grinning. Well, he thought, at least the boy didn't tackle me this time.

"Why aren't you two in bed like good little boys should be?"

Nice greeting, there England.

"Because I felt sick when I woke up this morning!" America began to explain, eyes wide and words rushed. "I still do, actually! But, anyways, I came downstairs and slept here all day!" The grin on his face grew wider as he stared at the Englishman.

"And I just kind of fell asleep here after a while," Canada added on to America's little and rushed explanation while wrapping the curl in his hair that refused to stay around his index finger.

England sighed, "Well, up to bed with you two. We'll see how you feel in the morning, America."

Canada stood up and stretched. He had been sleeping in an uncomfortable position, and his neck was slightly stiff. Just slightly.

America made a show about it, stretching as he sat up and groaning as he forced his legs over the side of the couch. "Aaaaaaaargh!" he yawned and groaned at the same time as he stood.

England was actually trying not to smile. Not that it would matter, it was dark. And the two boys were facing the other way, obediently heading for the stairs. "I'll be up in a moment," England informed the twins.

"Okaaaay!" America said, racing his Canadian twin up the stairs. For being sick, he sure was filled with a lot of energy. Maybe it had to do with the fact he had been sleeping all day? Though, it was true that even when he was tired, he was full of energy.

He was just a happy colony, England decided. A happy colony.

After removing his jacket and placing it on the rack, he followed the same trail up the stairs and too the boys' bedroom.

America sat up in his bed and faced the door when England walked in. Canada was staring at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. When he heard England's footsteps, he looked towards the door.

"Goodnight, boys. Sleep well," England said quietly.

"Nighty- night, England!" America said, waving his hand at the Englishman.

"G'night, England," Canada murmured.

With those final goodnights, the door closed and the house became silent.

ヘタリア

**Hey guys! Yeah, new chapter! I'm happy about this chapter (kind of) but's not as long as the first! :(**

**It has been pointed out that this story is not historically accurate. Well, yeah, but it's supposed to be that way. I just, you know, wanted to add in countries that might not really be there yet and whatnot. Plus I was trying to do research beforehand, but I couldn't find anything. Plus, I don't own any history books. Well, like one, but it's only on America. I need to buy a world history one! Moving on!**

**I listened to a bunch of instrumentals while writing this. Mostly because I love instrumentals. They reveal the hidden beats in the music. I also used YTrepeat while writing this. (Youtube repeat.)**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**Lacrimosa (repeated three times)- Kalafina- instrumental**

**Monochrome no Kiss (reapeated two times)- I don't know ^-^- instrumental**

**I'm Alive (repeated two times)- BECCA- instrumental**

**Remember that I like getting reviews and it motivates me to update faster (sometimes motivates me…).**

'**Till next time!**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

France sat up in his bed. He usually never had trouble sleeping, but tonight was different. He also had a good reason, too.

It had been quite some time since he had seen Canada. The next World Conference would probably be torture for the older nation. He just had to wonder how Canada would react.

Though a small part of him also wondered how America would react. He remembered the fights he had had with England over the small boy.

He looked down at his hands, contemplating everything. Has England been raising them well? He'd keep himself up with worry at times, wishing for Matthew to be there with him. He had considered Matthew his own _son. _And he had been so easily taken away from him. Somehow he knew that Matthew was okay. France didn't always get along with England, but he knew he was capable of the boy. Of both of the boys.

ヘタリア

England took another sip of his whiskey as he thought of ways to tell the boys about their first World Conference. Of course, he'd also have to explain everything that came along with it. Such as their human names. England already knew what those would be.

England looked up when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "America? What are you doing up?"

"Your crazy chicken ninja grandmother!" America giggled then ran back up the stairs.

England shook his head at the boy, smiling slightly. England finished off his glass of whiskey and set the dirtied glass in the sink.

He made his way upstairs to the boys' bedroom. Listening from outside the door, he heard the two boys whispering quickly to each other. With the element of surprise on his side, he opened the door and the twins froze. Then, America fell back in his bed and started snoring as loud as possible. Canada stared at England for a few seconds, then raced to his own bed, threw the covers over himself and pretended to sleep. "Nice try, boys," England laughed.

America opened one eye, "How was that?"

"It would have been better if you had done so before I caught you up. And what was that just now downstairs?"

"Er, a cat meowing?" America tried.

England raised a bushy eyebrow. "I heard something about grandmothers and chickens."

Canada laughed slightly, then engulfed his head in the sheets.

"Canada, do _you _have an answer?"

"No," the response came quickly and muffled.

England laughed. Usually, he wouldn't allow such behavior from the twins, but considering he had just returned only hours ago, he felt the need to let it slide. "Goodnight, boys," England said for the second time that night—or first time that morning.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiight!" America sang.

_Aren't you supposed to be sick, America? _England thought.

"Night, England," said Canada's soft voice, still muffled from the sheets over his head.

ヘタリア

The next morning came quickly. America and Canada could smell the slightly burned breakfast emitting from downstairs. England must have insisted to the maid that he make breakfast for the boys. America groaned. "I suddenly don't feel good again," he mumbled to no one in particular.

"Is it just the food, 'cause it's having an effect on me, too," Canada frowned as he sat up in his bed. His wavy blonde hair was a mess. He clutched the small bear he had received from England the previous Christmas close to his chest.

"No, no, Canada. That's our twin telepathy!"

Canada smacked his head to his palm. "America, telepathy is where you can read another's mind!"

"But we're twins, so we have it!" America stated proudly.

Canada sighed, but couldn't help agreeing with him. They had always had some kind of connection to each other. He wouldn't be surprised if he really did get sick sooner or later because America hadn't been lying when he said he was sick the other day. When one gets sick, the other is never all that far behind.

Emotions, sickness, or thoughts. You name it, they read it. Well, only for the other. America to Canada, Canada to America.

"C'mon, we should just suck it up and eat it. We won't die… I think," Canada decided.

"Yeah—no!" America shook his head. "No way am I eating his food! Just… no!"

"Stop whining like a little kid!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are-!"

Canada stopped in mid-sentence when the door opened. "Come, now, you two! Breakfast is ready!" their maid, Alianne, informed them.

The two boys followed their maid (grumpily, if I might add) down the stairs and to the kitchen where burnt food and England waited for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a long chapter, but not extremely short, either. ^-^<strong>

"**Your crazy chicken ninja grandmother!" is my motto! PLEASE, do not use it. Okay? Okay. Thank you!**

**Okay, so as I said before this story will not be historically accurate. Now it really won't be. I may have mentions of wars that didn't happen because it just goes with the plot of the story. The reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want people freaking out in me, saying this and that never happened! I'll also know later when people do say that, that they don't read my little notes. :(**

**Too bad. :) Ah, well, I should go. It took me a while to type this. Not because I'm a slow typer (I'm really fast, actually), I'm just tired.**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


	4. Chapter Four

**Fail filler chapter! Yay… NOT. I'm sorry for not posting~ my life is crazy! Kind of…**

**Anyways, the next chapter will actually have **_**length, **_**ánd**__**awesome. Pfft, see that little awesome thingy over the A? I don't know how I did it… can someone tell me? /shot/**

**Now, enjoy the crap chapter while I go write the next one. I'll hopefully have it out by Tuesday.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. And if I did, well, we'll save that for another day, okay?**

Chapter Four

America's nose crinkled when he smelled the food. Yeah, it was burnt alright. He would ignore it though. England would chastise him if he said it tasted bad. "It's not polite," England would most likely tell him.

Besides, would he even be able to taste it? He was sick, so it could make his taste buds go crazy. But he could smell it, so he could probably taste it, too.

Canada, on the other hand, followed his brother quietly as they made their way to the kitchen where England awaited them. Sure, he also wasn't looking forward to the burnt food, but he wouldn't complain—that was America's thing.

ヘタリア

After breakfast, America was just lying on the couch lifelessly. How the heck had he gotten sick in the first place? England was thinking. He knew that since America was only a colony (and he hoped it would stay that way) so it was easier for him to get sick, right?

Did he know any countries—actual countries—that had gotten sick and had nothing to do with their land? No, not really. But why would he know?

There was a part of every nation or colony that was human. So maybe he was just sick like a normal human? It was possible. Right?

England hoped so.

ヘタリア

Canada was bored out of his mind. America was sleeping the day away on the couch, so he had nothing to do. Well, he could go play outside, but where's the fun in that if he's himself?

Exactly. It's not fun at all.

So, he found himself sitting there, starring at nothing. Until England told him he should go play outside.

"But America won't be with me!" Canada whined. Whoa, Canada whined?

"Yes, but it's a beautiful day out. Why should you waste it inside?"

"It'll be boring!" Canada tried, knowing in the end he'd be kicked outside.


End file.
